Geek in the pink
by HinLover
Summary: Mix one part bitchy goddess, one part sexsymbol worthy geek, and a whole lot of steamy encounters.... stir it al together what'll it equal up too? Read to find out!


Well, this story id actually based off of the song Geek in pink by…. uh…yeah…I don't remember who it's by but yah know. I was just letting you know that this first chap will be short and just a quick over view of what's really going on in the story. So bear with me for a while, I know you guys have got to be getting tired of all the new story additions I'm doing, after the Fallen angel hit I just couldn't resist though and I've had this idea in my head since like th first time I hear d the song. So…be nice…and tell me if you would like me to continue. Please R&R! LOVE YAH'LL! TOODLES!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and storyline but I definitely do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha that will be used in this story, thank you.

Chp. 1: You're really going to do this?

"So you're really going to go through with this stupid plan eh?" Inuyasha's voice penetrated Sesshomaru's thoughts as he propped himself against the white paneled doorframe that lead to Sesshomaru's bedroom. Inclining his newly shorn head towards the general direction of his little brother, Sesshomaru finished pinning a pocket to his newly acquired pink shirt. Abercrombie wasn't really his cup of tea…. but it suited his purposes just fine in this case.

"Well, what do you think?" He held op the slight t-shirt with a grin and watched as Inuyasha's eyes glazed and he scoffed. "It's horrid." He announced, his tone ductile but as dull as a stone. Sesshomaru let a laugh loose and smiled brightly. "Exactly my point. I'm glad you think so lowly of it." He chuckled and turned around placing the shirt across his oak desk, staring at it with mild humor.

"But you have to admit," He murmured, tracing his finger over the perfectly stitched pocket protector. "I'll make for one dashing geek in pink." With that he turned and proceeded to post star trek posters onto the forest green walls of his room. This was going top be fun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rin laughed outright as Kagome struggled to gain the attention of the star football player. She'd been after him for nearly a week. When, his pockets had become full and his school rep attentively increased by his new position as star quarter back for their school's…. lack luster football team.

Rin sighed and dug a nail file from the bottom of her purse and started filing down an errant nail. At the height of fashion, and at the height of beauty, Rin Murimoto was everything anyone could hope to be. Her hair was long; shiny with a silky texture that made her riotous curls seem alluring and most abundant. Her face was almost angelic, with a tilt tipped nose, lush peach rose lips, large round, midnight blue eyes; a complexion so creamy and soft it is color rivaled that of soft lightly tanned butter cream. And you wouldn't even want to get one started on her body's physical assets.

With a softly curving figure that could only be called hourglass, and clothes as tight and as unrevealing as a bowstring, she was…a little bit vain.

With Rin, it was a rather delicate vainness…one that stretched out her view of other people…. making her slightly…. how should I put this…bithchy…. for lack of a better word. The world, she thought, revolved around her. Jocks, nerds, preps, geeks, and the entire like bowed to her every whim. But that was about to change…

Rin blew on her filed fingernail with distaste and then jumped when a loud thud resounded behind her and a book landed in the back of her head. "What the hell?" She screeched, shooting up and turning around sharply, indignation spitting from her fire bright eyes. They quickly alighted on the figure who was bent over a pile a books that had fallen to the ground.

For a few minutes Rin took in the guy's bent head and frame. He was well built, tall, from what she could tell. He was wearing a pristine white shirt with a plain forest green vest over it. His slacks were of a darker green color and slide a little ways over his black dress shoes. His hair, which caught her eye after her inspection of his attire, was of a every light blonde color…which could only be considered silver, and was once supposedly pushed back from his forehead, whish it had now escaped onto when he'd bent to retrieve his books.

Sighing impatiently Rin tapped her strapy black high-heeled shoe on the stone bleacher. Instantly the bent form straitened and the head titled upwards, revealing a strikingly handsome face. Rin balked slightly and stared into the golden eyes that looked up at her. Instead of having light brows like she imagined he might, they were dark, a striking contrast against his lightly tanned skin and silver hair. His chin and jaw line were square and long, giving acceptance to his aquiline nose, deep set eyes, and full, firm bottom lip. His hair fell in slight waves over his brow where it had misplaced itself, giving him a rakish air though he looked like an utter geek.

A pair of thin rimmed oval glasses perched precariously on the tip of his long nose and he pushed them up as he raised his long fingered hand, running through his hair, pushing it back in a careless manner that was shockingly sexy. His fingers had left ridges in his hair and a stray lock continued to flirt with his brow. Shaking herself, Rin put back on her haughty air when he presumed to grin at her, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"Your book," She said in acidly sweet tones, watching as the grin faltered and his eyes flashed amber fire. "Hit me in the back of my head." She continued, a little disconcerted at the height advantage he over. She subtly walked up a step or two until she was on the step below him. A flash a humor lit his eyes and she knew her little movement had been noticed for all the right reasons. Glowering she bent and retrieved a book and made as if she were going to hand it to him.

A slow smile curved his lips and he reached out generally. Rin let the book slip trough her fingers. "Oops," She said in an apologetically faux voice. "I'm dreadfully sorry." She smiled sweetly and waited for him to smile back and bend to pick up the book. But he didn't move a muscle. Her smile faltered slightly as she saw with dawning comprehension…that he wanted **her **to pick up the book.

Glaring into his impassive face she bent in a flurry of anger and grabbed the book. Once she had it in her grasp she hit him on his head with it. His expression became one so stunned that she actually thought he might have had some sense knocked out of him…and when he began to laugh…she felt as if she'd been thrown through a race course of nothing but hurdles.

It was such a deep, rich…and heavenly sound…and it was also very contagious. Soon Rin found herself almost grinning…found herself ready to apologize. But instead, she took on her haughty air again and marched off to join Kagome and her football player. None had witnessed the scene and for that she was grateful.

When she was leaving the football field her eyes came to rest most unwittingly, on the silver haired boy…and she was oddly disappointed to find…. he hadn't even glanced her way. Shaking the feeling off, she strode purposefully to where her car sat waiting. Anger an unbidden and unwanted presence that she had no idea how to get rid of.

She just hoped she'd never have to see that boy again…she could certainly live without another encounter of that sort…it was much to…Rin shook her head. What did she care? She didn't. And that was how it was going to stay.

So, how was that? Good enough…I rather liked it…to tell the truth. And I had a fun time writing it…. and to tell you the title will make a little sense later on I promise so…please be good to me okay? Toodles! Also I need the lyrics to Geek in pink if anyone can find them…. or maybe The geek in pink….I'm not sure about that of who it's by…but when any of you find out just e-mail me the lyrics or write them in a review! Thanks! Toodles!


End file.
